Erza's Legendary Cake
by KaylaBow
Summary: Erza had to go through a lot, everybody wanted to eat the cheesecake, but it was only Erza's. No one, just her's. WARNING: A very random story indeed. It is my first Fairy Tail yet... VERY INAPPROPRIATE! VERY RANDOM! READ IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!


**Well! First Fairy Tail fanfiction, lets see how this goes. By the way, real name isn't Kayla Bow, too awesome and mysterious to say my ****identity**

**Disclaimer: Me: Erza-san, can you say it? Erza: will you give me cheesecake? Me: I can make you ten cheesecakes Erza: YES! KAYLA-SAMA HERE DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! Me makes ten cheesecakes while Erza eats all of them in two seconds. Erza: We need more cheesecakes!**

* * *

Erza's Legendary Cake

One day, the mighty Titania had gone home from 6 s-class missions! Yes she was tired as hell but... She did it for cheesecake! "It would all be worth it" Erza said with a desperate tone in her voice. Erza had heard of a very expensive cheesecake, legend has it, the cheesecake was so good, when someone bought it, they went to the hospital because his mouth was overflowing with heaven. But these were rumors. And Titania believed them!

She went to the store and bought the expensive, legendary cake. It was a swell day, she was gonna taste the Heaven on earth when Lucy kicked her door open **(Did I forget to say she was in Lucy's house? Yes I did)**. "Come on Erza! Lets go on a mission!" yelled Lucy as she tried to drag Erza out of the house. Keyword, TRIED. Erza kicked Lucy in the stomach and jumped out her window, with the box of cake inside. Lucy was unconscious.

* * *

Erza was physio crazy now! No one was gonna steal her cake, no one. Erza came across an alleyway. Just then, the Jiggly butt gang came! "Please give us the legendary chocolate cake, or we will be forced to use force" said the leader as he cornered his team around her with there butts. Erza became more pissed, she had fire in her eye's and cold still silence"Its a frickin cheesecake!" yelled the mighty redhead as she punched to gang up in the sky. Titania huffed, "Serve's them right" she said to no one.

When she came out of the alleyway, a gang of kidnappers came to rape her! "Miss will you like us to drive you home?" the leader purred. Erza's eye's began to twitch. "I. AM. !". "Oohhh. A fighter, sexy. Come on boys, get her" the leader said. Erza was done with this shit. She grabbed one of them, and kicked the guy in the balls, he winced. The second dude, ran up to her and Erza pulled his eye out. When the leader came, she grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Fucking Leave" she hissed as the mighty redhead ripped his cock away. He screamed in pain but Erza didn't care, "Now you don't have to worry about knocking up some chick" she cooed at him as she forced the leader to suck on his own cock! Then walked away like a boss.

* * *

She fucking finally did it, she can finally eat the magical cake. When Erza was about to open it, Zeref randomly came out of no where! "Can I have some?" he asked. She had enough. Titania punched Zeref in the face. Zeref got mad and his eye's turned red. His body began to float up in the sky, and he tried to perform a death spell. Erza got all of her strength, and ripped off Zeref's arms! Blood came pooring out of his used-to-be-arm holes. Zeref screamed as Erza walked away.

* * *

Erza went to Fairy Hill's so no one can bother her. Her eye's lit up and finally went to see what the cake tasted like. She is now pissed off because... THE CAKE IS MISSING! The mighty redhead ran all over Magnolia. But she couldn't find the cake, then went back to Lucy's house.

Titania saw a sleeping Lucy with a huge belly, and cheesecake smothered all over her face. Erza was about to kill her until... NATSU SAVED THE DAY! He got a giant pet unicorn and the unicorn named Bob kicked Erza in the face. Gray went on the other side, and held a gun in his hand then...BOOM!

* * *

Erza awoke from her nightmare. Panting and wheezing as we speak. It was so intense, it almost felt like it was real. Erza got up from her bed and saw a sticker of a uncorn on her wall. '_It looks like, Bob_?' thought the redhead. The sticker remained still, which Erza sighed in relief. She went downstairs to get a midnight snack, cheesecake, duh. Then a unicorn was standing right in front of her, holding a gun in his hand.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE! Good or bad. It makes my life worth living for. :)**


End file.
